PRESENT?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis nakal yang mengundang seorang lelaki kekamarnya di saat orang tuanya todak ada dirumah?" /"Bukan...aku tidak bermaksud...maksudku-"/ "Maksudmu? Kau ingin aku menemanimu malam ini?"/ "I-ya..masudku...hah? Tidak bukan itu-"/"Baiklah jika kau memaksa aku akan menemanimu malam ini." / SASUSAKU CANON, dan fic ini untuk kalian semua, hohohoho; )) RnR?


Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**Proudly Present,**

**PRESENT?**

**Genre : Menurut kalian?**

**Rate : M **

**Warning: SasuSaku, OOC, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serius mau baca? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang belum cukup umur, meningan klik tombol back! Hehehe.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**DOSA DITANGGUNG PEMBACA**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam Konoha saat ini sangat sepi, tidak ada para penduduk yang berkeliaran diluar rumah maupun para ninja yang kebetulan mencari angin untuk sekedar melepaskan rasa jenuh selama seharian menjalankan misi.

"Hah~" helaan napas lelah terdengar dari seorang kunoichi yang merupakan murid dari salah seorang legenda Sannin. Malam ini dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi solonya yang diberikan oleh guru perak tercintanya. Biarpun dia hanya menjadi tutor untuk para tenaga medis baru didesa sebelah tapi entah kenapa sangat membuatnya lelah. Kunoichi itu berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor hokage, dia baru saja dari sana untuk melaporkan misinya.

"Tadaima," ucapnya ketika telah sampai didepan rumah sederhananya yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung hokage dan dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menunggu jawaban kunoichi itu langsung masuk kedalam. Gelap, pikirnya. Maka dengan insting ninjanya dia mencoba menemukan saklar lampu dan 'cklik' semuanya berubah terang.

Tanpa melepas sepatu ninjanya, kunoichi itu langsung berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamar pribadinya dilantai dua. Dia ingin langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang seperti tercabik-cabik. Namun niatnya itu harus ditunda dulu karena badannya sangat lengket sekali, Sakura harus membersihkan diri dulu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk, Sakura memperhatikan kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Tatapannya terjatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan potret tim 7 yang baru, semua orang yang ada di foto itu mengembangkan senyum bahagia dengan ciri khas masing-masing. Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya, Sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat tipis sekali, jika kau melihatnya sekilas mungkin kau tidak akan melihat senyum Sasuke itu. Sai anggota tim tujuh yang baru tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya namun senyum palsu ini terlihat lebih tulus dari biasanua, Kakashi? Dia juga tersenyum dilihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan Sakura yakin gurunya juga sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitam melegenda milik gurunya itu. Sakura? Pastilah dirinya tersenyum dan kalau diperhatikan senyum Sakuralah yang paling 'normal' diantara yang lainnya.

Sakura mengelus foto itu dengan penuh perasaan membucah bahagia, akhirnya tim 7 kembali bersatu impiannya terwujud. Sakura terpaku saat jarinya menyentuh potret pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang saat ini sedang mengembara untuk penebusan dosa-dosanya. Sakura mengingat malam terakhirnya bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu pergi mengembara.

_**'Aku akan segera menemuimu, terimakasih'**_

_**Tap.**_

sakura mengusap keningnya yang bertanda byakuyonya, sungguh Sakura tak habis pikir Sasuke akan melakukan itu padanya. Menyentil keningnya sama seperti yang sering Itachi lakukan pada Sasuke saat mereka kecil. Menghela napas lelah, Sakura menyimpan kembali bingkai foto itu diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Malam itu sama seperti malam saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya untuk bals dendam, dan ucapan terimaksih yang Sasuke ucapkan juga. Yang berbeda adalah ekspresi Sasuke saat mengucapkan ucapan sakral itu, pasti kalian tau bagimana ekspresi Sasuke waktu itu kan?

Setelah puas bernostalgia Sakura bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamarnya. Sakura langsung menanggalkan semua material yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sakura membersihkan dirinya tak sampai sepuluh menit Sakura selesai dengan ritualnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk hanya menutupi sebagian tubuh indahnya itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terletak disebelah kiri jendela kamarnya. Sakura memilih piyama tidur berbahan katun yang berbentuk seperti kimono, tanpa rasa malu Sakura melepas handuknya begitu saja lalu memakai piyamanya tanpa memakai pakaian dalam. Sakura baru saja hendak menghampiri kasurnya sebelum pintu balkon kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya curiga, siapa orang yang malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu seorang gadis. Maka dengan cepat Sakura mengambil kunainya yang berada tidak hauh dari temaptnya, mengambil posisi siaga Sakura membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dengan perasaan tak tentu.

Syuuuu~

Angin malam langsung menyambutnya saat balkon kamarnya ia buka, tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar. Namun itu tidak membuat kewaspadaan Sakura menurun malah tingkat kewaspadaannya meningkat. Sakura tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang disini, lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu balkon kamarnya? Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja

Srettt

Sebuah kunai melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, beruntung Sakura memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga kunai itu tidak melukai dirinya. Sakura mengacungkan kunainya didepan dada siap menusuk siapa saja orang yang menyerangnya. Napasnya memburu, sial! Bukankah dunia shinobi telah damai?

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat dirasa ada seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya, orang itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik karena orang tersebetut mengacungkan sebuah kunai di leher Sakura. Kapan orang ini datang? Sakura tidak merasakan cajra apapun, sial dirinya lengah!

Sakura bergidig saat orang itu meniup telinganya pelan, Sakura mencari cara agar dirinya bisa lepas dari orang ini. Sakura dengan cepat menyikut perut orang itu dengan siku kirinya, sehingga membuat orang itu sedikit mengaduh merasakan sikutan tenaga monster dari ninja medis terhebat di dunia ninja ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ujar sakura kaget saat melihat orang yang disikutnya adalah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Sasuke sambil masih mengelus perutnya yang tadi disikut oleh Sakura. untung saja dirinya mengenakan jubah sehingga perbuatannya itu tidak diketahui oleh orang lain termasuk Sakura. Sakura tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke dirinya langsung berhambur memeluk pemuda Uchiha ini. Sasuke hampir saja jatuh terjengkang karena mendapat serangan pelukan maut dari Sakura jika ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tangan kananya Sasuke menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut Sakura.

"Ini tidak lucu, kau hampir saja membuat jantungku copot," balas Sakura saat dirintaya telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut merah muda Sakura kemudian berkata, "tidurlah ini sudah malam " Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke beranjak dari sana untuk pulang kerumahnya yang sudah dua tahun ditinggalkannya.

Namun seseorang menahan kepergiannya, dengan menarik jubahnya lembut yang tidak lain adalah Sakura sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak disini saja disini?" Kata-kata iti meluncur begitusaja dari mulut Sakura, dia tidak rela harus mengakhiri kebersamaannnya dengan Sasuke setelah dua tahun lamanya mereka tak saling bertemu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya kaget menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan, "sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis nakal yang mengundang seorang lelaki kekamarnya di saat orang tuanya todak ada dirumah?"

"Bukan...aku tidak bermaksud...maksudku-"

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin aku menemanimu malam ini?"

"I-ya..masudku...hah? Tidak bukan itu-"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Dengan ucapan final itu Sasuke menyelonong masuk kedalam kamar gadis yang menjadi seseorang yang berharga sejak lama.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat dirinya dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan, keduanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun, emm..bagaimana perjalanannmu?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam Sakura membuka suaranya.

Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Sakura bersemu. "Biasa saja," Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut, menatap wajah bersemu Sakura dengan intens sehingga membuat wajah Sakura menjadi seperti kepiting rebus saja. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada bibir tipis Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke memajukan waahnya kearah Sakura dan 'cup' kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget mencerna kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba ini, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menutup kedua matanya. Melihat Sasuke yang begitu menikmati ciuman ini, perlahan Sakura juga menutup kedua matanya menikmati sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tangan Sakura yang semula berada disisi tubuhnya sekarang telah bertengger manis mengalungi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berani mencium Sakura saat merasakan tangan sakura meremas rambut hitamnya yang masih tertutup kain. Sasuke mengulum bibir bawah Sakura lembut tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Sakura agar semakin dekat dengannya. Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir Sakura meminta ijin untuk memasuki goa hangat gadis dalam dekapannya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sakura dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya memberikan akses lebih pada Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke yang hangat bergerak liar dalam mulut sakura, lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura. Sakura mendesah untuk pertama kalinya saat lidah panas sasuke menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Air liur keduanya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam mulut Sakura, menetes disudut bibir mereka masing-masing. Namun itu semua tidak menjadi penghalang untuk menghentikan ciuman membara keduanya. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan bertaut dalam mulut Sakura tak ingin, bunyi kecapan-kecapan terdengar merdu di kamar seorang gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

Karena dirasa oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka habis, keduanya dengan enggan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Benang saliva tercipta saat mereka menjauhkan wajahnya masing-masing namun itu tak lama karena benang saliva itu terputus. Wajah Sakura sangat merah sekarang melebihi warna buah favorit Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Entah waktu yang terlalu cepat berlalu atau karena keduanya terlalu terlarut pada aktivitas mereka sehingga kini sang gadis berada dibawah sang pria. Sang gadis tak berjenti mendesah dan mengerang saat sang lelaki diatas tubuhnya memanjakan dirinya. Piyama tidur yang Sakura kenakan sekarang sudah terkapai dilantai bersama pakaian pria itu juga. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke melepaskannya karena merasa terganggu dengan kain itu. Biarpun Sasuke hanya menggunakan satu tangan dirinya terlihat tidak kesusahan sama sekali.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke memanjakannya di bawah sana, juga mulut pria itu yang setia memberikan tanda kepemilikan disetiap jengkal tubuh gadis Haruno yang tak tersentuh ini. Tangan Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, dengan gemetar dirinya merasakan otot-otot perut dan juga lengan Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna. Sakura menghentikan jelajah tangannya saat dirinya menyentuh tangan kiri Sasuke yang tinggal setengah, dirinya tak merasa risih dengan kondisi fisik Sasuke yang sekarang.

Merasakan tangan Sakura menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna namun sama sekali tak disesalinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja tangan kiri Sasuke tumbuh lagi seperti halnya tangan kanan Naruto, dengan menggunakan sel Hashirama Senju. Namun Sasuke menolaknya, karena baginya kesempurnaan hidup bukan diukur dari kesempurnaan fisik semata melainkan cara kita untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan benar adalah kunci kesempurnaan hidup.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mencium tangan kiri Sasuke yang terbalut perban itu, kemudian mencium bibir tipis Sasuke yang sedari tadi memanjakan dirinya. Tak mau dirinya didominasi oleh gadis dibawahnya Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil alih.

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat dirasa sesuatu memasuki bagian terdalamnya yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapa pun. Tubuhnya terasa terkoyak saat dengan sekali sentakan Sasuke berhadil menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Caitan merah kental keluar dari penyatuan mereka, itu adalah darah kesucian Sakura. Sakura tidak menyesal atas ini, dirinya bahagia saat Sasukelah yang mengambil swsuatu yang berharga yang ia jaga selama dua tahun ini. Meskipun Sakura tahu ini tidak benar, tapi saat nafsu dan cinta melebur jadi satu dapatkah logika kita mempertahakan kebenaran itu?

Sakura berusaha mencari pertahanan dengan memeluk punggung Sasuke sangat erat, Sasuke membiarka Sakura beradaptasi dengan dirinya yang berada dalam diri Sakura. Biarpun gairah Sasuke sekarang berada di puncak tertinggi, dirinya tak ingin egois merasa puas diatas kesakitan Sakura? Tidak, dia tidak sejahat itu. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura sayang, seakan menyialurkan kekuatan dari sentuhannya itu.

Setelah dirasa Sakura mulai tenang dengan inisiatif sendiri Sasuke enggerakan pingulnya pelan meembuat Sakura mendesah disela rasa sakitnya dan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Sshhh~…Sakitthh~...ohh~"

Sasuke menggeram diperpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura saat bagian bawahnya diremas oleh bagian terdalam Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas dada kiri Sakura, sedangkan mulutnya memanjakan dada kanan Sakura. Biarpun tangannya hanya satu namun Sasuke tetap bisa mbuat Sakura menjerit mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Ahhss~...Sasu..lebihhh~ shh~"

Malam itu desahan dan erangan terdengar di kamar gadis ralat wanita Haruno ini, keduanya saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Udara kamar inipun sangat panas sepanas gairah kedua anak adam dan hawa ini yang sedang memadu kasih disaksilan dengan bulan yang mengintip dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Semuanya menjadi satu, keringat, cairan cinta dan tubuh yang memberikan kenikmatan pada satu sama lain. Hingga pagi menjelang keduanya masih terlarut dengan surga dunia yang sekarang tengah mereka reguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

Dua bulan kemudian setelah kejadian menakjubkan malam itu, Sakura merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya sendiri. Setiap pagi Sakira merasakan mual yang teramat sangat sehingga membuat ibunya merasa khawatir. Ibunya menanyakan apakah Sakura sakit, dan menyarankan untuk beristirahat jika memang benar Sakura sakit, namun Sakura segera menolaknya dia bilang kalau alasan dirinya mual dipagi hari adalah karena ia terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan melupakan jam makannya sehingga asam lambungnya naik. Meskipun Sakura tidak seratus persen yakin dengan itu.

Sakura bercermin di kamar mandi saat lagi-lagi dirinya memuntahkan sarapan paginya selama berturut-turut. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat dari biasanya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat mengingat sesuatu. Bulan ini Sakura tidak mengalami menstruasi, biasanya Sakura mendapatkan menstruasi di minggu pertama namaun sekarang sudah masuk minggu ke empat dan Sakura belum juga mendapat tamu bulanannya. Apa jangan-jangan?

"Sakura-chan benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ibunya khawatir melihat putri semata wayangnya lagi-lagi memuntahkan sarapan paginya.

Menggeleng lemah Sakura menjawab, "tidak bu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan medic-nin jadi ibu tidak perlu khawatir dengan kesehatannku."

Sang ibu baru saja akan memperotes jawaban anaknya, namun dengan cepat Sakura memotongnya, "sudah ya bu, sekarang aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit ada banyak pasien yang sedang menunggu dokter cantiknya." Canda Sakura diakhir kalimatnya.

"Sekali-kali jangan memikirkan pasien saja, pikirkan dirimu juga Sakura. MASa ninja medis sakit? Kan tidak lucu,"

"Sakura...bukannya ibu so tau atau apa, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ibu tahu apa yanh telah terjadi pada putrinya. Kau percaya ikatan batin?" Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat ekspresi wajah ibunya berubah serius. Ibunya menarik lengan Sakura untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di atas kasur empuk Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kaku menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Iya aku mengerti," jawab Sakura nyaris berupa bisikan.

"Ibu tak akan memaksamu untuk bicara, tapi ibu akan selalu mendengarkanmu saat kau mau bicara." Mengelus pundak putrinya sayang, sang ibunda kemudian bangkit meninggalkan putrinya yang duduk termangu dikasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura kembali memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak stabil. Dengan ragu Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih rata yang kalau dirinya tidak salah beberapa bulan kedepan perutnya ini akan membesar. Sebagai seorang ninja medis hebat tidak susah untuk Sakura mengetahui alasan keanehan tubuhnya ini. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, bagaiman dia akan mengatakannya pada sasuke? Kalau tidak salah kemarin malam Sasuke baru pulang dari misi solonya selama seminggu yang lalu kan?

Sakura memacu langkahnya cepat, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan sampai dirumah sakit, namun Sakura membelokkan arah kerah yang berlainan dari rumah sakit yaitu menuju kerumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke masih berada dikawasan distrik Uchiha, Sasuke memilih untuk menempati rumah utama didistrik Uchiha ini. Sedangkan rumah yang lain telah diisi oleh penduduk Konoha.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, tak sampai menunggu lama pintu itu oun terbuka menampilkan pemuda tampan yang tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa orang yang mengunjunginya di pagi hari ini. Memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah Sakura masuk Sasuke menutup kembali pintunya.

Menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju sofa yang terletak diruang tamu, Sasuke meminta penjelasan tentang kunjungannya pagi hari ini. Sakura tak berkata satu katah pun dirinya hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya gugup.

"Ada apa?" Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin gelisah dalam duduknya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Pojok Author : Hola Minna-san! SASUSAKU CANONNNNNN #Meluk readers satu-satu. Sumpah saya masih ga percaya OTP lesayangan saya jadi canon, rasanya kayak mimpi. Saya mulai ngeship Sasusaju sejak lelas 5 SD dan sekarang saya udah kelas 2 SMK sungguh luar biasa. Saya selalu bayangin mereka bakal jadi pairong paling canon di Naruto dan sekarang mereka emang jadi CAnon di NARuto tapi rasanyaaaaaaaa masih gimanaaaaa gitu. **

**Saya seneng Naruto udah tamat dan SasuSaku jadi Canon tapi saya sedih juga #hiks. Rasanya ada yang ilang gitu biasanya tiap hari Rabu atau Kamis saya suka nunggu chapter Naruto terbaru berharapa ada hints SasuSakunya. Jujur saya tidak begitu memperdulikan cerita ninja-ninjaan Naruto yang saya perdulikan cuma interaksi SasuSaku di Naruto. Sekarang? Ajhhhhhhh~ saya ga tahu lagi, huhuhu.**

**Untuk itu saya membuat fic ini sebagai saranan penyaluran rasa bahagia saya dan semua rasa yang ada di hati saya tentang OTP saya yang keceeeee badai. Fic ini sebenarnya mau saya buat oneshoot, tapi karena suatu alasan tertentu saya buat MC ajj. Fic ini saya buat sebagai hadiah bagi para Saners yang udah sama-sama berjuang buat OTP kita tersayang ini #peluk satu-satu. **

**Saya tahu fic ini tidak seberapa dibanding dengan fic para senpai yang Dewa banget, tapi sebagai author yang mencintai SasuSaku saya mempublish fic ini untuk menyalurkan imajinasi saya tentang mereka. Saya berharap biarpun kisah SasuSaku udah tamat di Naruto tapi kisah mereka tetap berlanjut di FF kita karena saya yakin kisah SasuSaku ini masih panjang sepanjang imajinasi kalian masing-masing, bener ga?**

**Dan buat yang nungguin NJSM -emang ada yang nungguin?#plak- sabar dulu yah :)). Chap 8 udah beres sebenernya, cuma saya merasa ada yang janggal jadi masih dalam tahap editing, ditunggu aja ya ga akan lama kok hehehe.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic kshiina yang baru ini? Kasih tau kshiina lewat kotak review dibawah yaa. **

**Mind To Review? Saran, kripik dan flame boleh kok asal yang membangun tentunya.**

**Sign,**

**kshiina**


End file.
